Gelphie Halloween
by SoulBrisingr
Summary: What Glinda and Elphaba get up to one Halloween, some spooky fun, costumes, friends, dancing and lots and lots of cuteness :3 kinda modern au I guess, bits of musical and bookverse mixed together. Hope you like it :)
1. Part 1

Gelphie Halloween

Elphaba groaned as she was pulled from her blissful dream land, she would have go on to complain had her groan not developed into a moan, at realisation of what it was that had awoken her in the first place. Eyes fluttered open to be met with the beautiful sight of golden curls tickling at her face and chest, as she registered the wonderful sensation of a pair of soft lips on her neck. Her body reacted of its own accord as she leant into the touch and brought her hands up to bury themselves into those soft gold locks, encouraging those supple lips to continue their actions.

At the loud moan and sudden movement of her roommate, the blonde giggled and pulled back from the striking emerald neck and moved to place a soft kiss on equally stunning lips, "good morning Elphie."

Elphaba found herself trying to follow the now retreating blonde so as to steal another kiss, the girl in question just giggled and complied to her girlfriends wishes replacing her lips where they truly belonged. Once sated Elphaba smiled at her girlfriend, "good morning to you too Glinda, I see someone is in a good mood today my sweet."

Glinda felt her cheeks flushing as the green woman moved her hand to the girls face, pushing her hair behind her ear before stroking the reddening skin. "Well of course I'm in a good mood, who wouldn't be waking up to a beauty such as you in their arms," Glinda sighed as she leant into the caring touch, allowing her eyes to slowly shut as the feeling consumed her.

Elphaba chuckled at the reaction and couldn't help but lean in to place a small peck on waiting lips, "you are too kind my sweet, but I think you'll find that it is you who is the beautiful one."

The blonde's eyes shot open at this and her hand came up to cover the green one still cupping her cheek, "Elphie you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, please don't doubt my words, I would never lie to you."

"I know you wouldn't my love, and I don't doubt your words, I just simply love seeing your pretty little self flush when I compliment you," the raven haired girl smirked as Glinda did just that, a pink flush spreading over her body at Elphaba's words. She didn't stop there though as she removed her hand from the blondes cheek and brought it down to rest on her shoulder as she leant down and placed a chaste kiss just above Glinda's heart, "I especially enjoy when you flush here, the pink is ever so endearing, and as someone once told me pink goes well with green," she smirked as she heard a soft moan escape the blondes lips at her simple actions.

Elphaba didn't stay there long as she was pulled up into a passionate kiss by surprisingly strong hands. When breathing became a necessity they broke apart and rested their foreheads together smiling at one another in bliss. After a while the silence was broken by Glinda questioning, "you do believe me don't you Elphie? When I say you're beautiful, because you are, you are so beautiful, it pains me when you don't think of yourself like that."

"Of course I believe you my sweet, if I am beautiful to you then that's all that matter, because I only want to be beautiful for you my love," Elphaba smiled when she saw Glinda's doubt leave her eyes.

The blonde rewarded her girlfriend with one last kiss before getting up from their bed, "good because your mine miss Elphaba, no one else should be witness to your full beauty," she heard a low growl of arousal as she turned her back to the green girl, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The blonde giggled in response, she knew how worked up Elphaba got when she got possessive of her, so naturally she always tried to use it to her advantage when she could.

Once the bathroom door shut leaving the raven haired girl sat on their bed alone, she smirked at the soft sound of singing coming from behind the closed door, a silent invitation for the other girl to join her in washing up. Elphaba wasted no time getting up from the bed, heading straight for the lovely sound that enticed her so. It's a good job they always woke up early because it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>"Elphieeee, have you seen my makeup box?" Glinda whined from the now steamy bathroom. They had just finished their shower and were now getting dressed.<p>

"Urmm isn't it in there, it's always by the sink it doesn't move from that position," the green girl questioned as she slipped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a grey top.

"No I mean my theatre make up box, it should be under the bed, if you see it can you bring it in here pretty please."

Following the instructions Elphaba looked under the bed and true to word, there was the large silver make up box, she took it in hand and carried it over to the bathroom where she deposited it on the counter next to the sink. She smiled as she was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek, but soon frowned as she had a thought, "urmm darling why do you need your drama make up, not that you don't look lovely in it when you wear it, but isn't your regular make up more than enough for the usual day to day occurrences?"

Glinda laughed while she opened the box and started to take out the required ingredients for what she had in mind, "well yes my regular make up would normally be fine but today is a special day and calls for special requirements."

Still confused the raven haired girl continued, "and that special day would be?"

"Halloween you silly thing, honestly Elphie how could you forget I've been harping on about the dance tonight for weeks now!"

Elphaba groaned as she did remember that it was Halloween, just another day that brought extra attention to herself and her unusual skin colour. Glinda just shook her head with a smile while she continued with her task. "That still doesn't explain why you are going over the top with the makeup, if I'm not mistaken you said the dance was tonight and therefore there's no need to get dressed up until later," Elphaba enquired still not sure what was going on.

Glinda stopped what she was doing and smiled at the confused look on her girlfriends face, she was adorable when her brow furrowed as it did, "the dance is tonight, this is completely unrelated to that, where supposed to dress up in costumes for my drama session today so that we can do some improv based of what everyone else wears, is that ok with you miss Elphaba?" She smirked as she saw green cheeks get greener.

Fumbling over her words, the green girl stuttered a reply, "y-yes of course it's ok, I'm sorry if it seemed I was prying, I was merely curious," she quickly occupied her fingers with the hem of her top and looked every which way except at her still smirking girlfriend, oh Oz how was it she had so much control over her with just a smirk!

Glinda couldn't help herself anymore and laughed at Elphaba's reaction, which only caused the girl in question to blush a deeper green, "oh Elphie I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it was just too tempting, it seems we both enjoy making the other blush," they smiled at each other and Glinda took her girlfriends hand in her own placing a kiss on her knuckles to relax her again, it seemed to work as Elphaba let out a sigh and moved closer removing her hand and wrapping it around small shoulders.

"It would appear so my sweet," Elphaba laughed placing a kiss onto the blondes head, "so what are you going to dress up as for your session?" She asked moving away slightly to allow Glinda full access to her various powders and creams.

"I was thinking a black cat, since it's easy to do and won't get messed up while I walk to my lesson."

"You mean of the 'sexy' variety?"

Glinda stopped applying her eyeliner and turned around to fully face her girlfriend, in a mock serious tone she asked, "Miss Elphaba Thropp, are you insinuating that I can't be sexy?"

Elphaba in turn smirked, "of course not my sweet, you are very sexy but I'd rather you weren't walking around campus in a suggestive outfit for everyone to look at, especially since it should only be me who is granted such an opportunity," she had leaned in and whispered the last part next to Glinda's ear, causing the blonde to shiver at their closeness.

Glinda turned her head and captured emerald lips between her own, indulging in her sudden needs before replying, "You have nothing to fear Elphie, you're the only one I want to look at me in such a way." She smiled as she felt strong fingers running through her hair.

"I know my sweet, I know, now you really should get ready if you're going to make it in time, and I'd really like to see you all dressed up before I need to leave for my own lecture," Elphaba kissed the blonde on the head one more time before moving away and leaving the bathroom, allowing Glinda a free mind to concentrate on what she was doing.

It didn't take Glinda long to finish getting ready, while Elphaba was getting both of their bags ready for the day the blonde had finished her make up and put on a tight black dress along with black tights, gloves and shoes. She had also added a headband with cat ears and a tail that attached to the back of her dress, to her outfit. Once she was done she coughed gently to get her girlfriends attention.

Elphaba looked over at the noise, she could quickly feel her face flushing at what she saw. Glinda looked positively gorgeous, her dress defined her features perfectly and her make up drew attention to her eyes and made it look as though she was glowing. The green girl quickly composed herself and walked over pulling the smaller girl close, kissing her gently so as to not smudge her lipstick. "Why Miss Glinda, look at you, you're beautiful," she smiled and they both giggled at a shared memory.

Glinda blushed as she held up her hands to give Elphaba their contents, "would you help me fasten this please?"

Elphaba looked at the item in question, it was a thin black collar with a silver bell, the mere thought of it made her blush and a warmth pool in her lower stomach. She nodded and took the collar into her own hands, and then secured the leather around Glinda's soft, pale neck. Then as if by instinct Elphaba leaned forward and kissed just above the bell and stated, "Mine."

Glinda nodded, smiling at her girlfriend before kissing her again, "yours, always and forever."

They both just smiled at one another in complete bliss in that one moment, it was just them the way it should be. But all good things must come to an end eventually. As if realising this Elphaba picked up both of their bags and handed Glinda hers, "it's time to go my sweet, we don't want to be late do we, is Fiyero meeting you in the courtyard?"

The blonde nodded as she pulled the strap of her bag further onto her shoulder, "yeah he should already be waiting there for me, I'm glad I've got someone else to walk with today considering."

The raven haired girl just laughed and opened the door for them, "me too my love, so what is he dressed as?"

Glinda thanked Elphaba as she stepped through the door before replying, "Oh I think he said he was going to be a scarecrow."

Elphaba laughed, "Fiyero a scarecrow, can't you just imagine that."

They laughed together as they made their way out of the apartment block and into the main campus, going their separate ways to their different lessons.

* * *

><p>"Ooh wasn't that so much fun Fiyero?!" Glinda squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands together.<p>

The two friends had just left the theatre hall and were walking back through campus, to make their way to the centre courtyard. The young man, Fiyero, was indeed dressed as a scarecrow, with straw stuffed clothes and everything. He just laughed at his friends playful antics while trying to usher her along, "yeah it was Glin, but wow how do you have any energy left! I swear I don't know how Fae puts up with you bouncing round the walls of your apartment?"

"Well she's normally the one doing the bouncing so I'm sure she manages just fine," Glinda replied with a wink, giggling when she saw her friend turn scarlet.

"Be that as it may, your still a bundle of energy and we've been dancing and running round for hours, I don't know how you do it," Fiyero laughed as his friend skipped merrily next to him. They continued walking to the courtyard engaging in friendly conversation about up to date news, it wasn't long until they had reached their destination, but something was amiss. Where was there greeting? Fiyero looked down at his watch and frowned, "hey Glinda isn't Fae meant to be here by now? I thought her lecture finished half an hour ago?"

The equally as confused blonde frowned also, "yeah Elphie always finishes her morning lecture by eleven, and we always meet here to go and get lunch," looking around to try and spot that familiar green, Glinda was disappointed when it became apparent her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

At seeing his friend so upset, Fiyero felt it was his job to cheer her up, he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "hey now, no need to get upset, Fae was probably just busy you know how she is when she gets lost in a book, I'm sure she will have an explanation for you when you see her."

Glinda smiled back nodding, "yeah your right, I'm just being silly, she's probably stuck doing work."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" He laughed when he got a playful smack to his chest. Still smiling Fiyero held out his arm for Glinda, "well it would seems it's down to me to escort you back home safe, if you would my lady."

Stifling a giggle behind her hands, Glinda played along curtseying before linking her arm around his, "why thank you master Fiyero, how very kind of you."

With a wide grin he pretended to tip an imaginary hat before replying, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Glinda."

With that the two laughed as they made their way over to the block of apartments the blonde lived in, unaware that the girl they had been looking for was already there waiting for them.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: **sorry about the wait, I have been away from my computer all weekend and only just been able to use it, but anyway I hope you enjoy the second part and I hope you all had a great Halloween and scary weekend :P

* * *

><p>Elphaba stood back to admire her work and smiled at the result. She had spent the last hour getting everything ready and set up for when Glinda got out of her lesson, she hoped the blonde would enjoy what she had planned, after all the girl had mentioned it the other week and said she'd always wanted to try it since she never had chance as a child. Elphaba took the bowl of pumpkin innards and placed it in the kitchen for later, they could always use the leftovers to make pumpkin flavoured snacks, and if not the raven haired girl was sure she would find a use for them.<p>

She returned to their coffee table where she straightened the cloth she had placed down to eliminate any mess, she smiled to herself and thought, 'perfect, now I just need to go and get Glin...' Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of the door opening behind her, she turned to see who it was and was surprised with the result, "Glinda?"

In the door way to their apartment was the very girl Elphaba had just been thinking about, along with their friend Fiyero. Confused the green woman looked at her watch and winced when she saw the time, it was half an hour past when she was meant to meet Glinda.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly causing her friends to jump at her unexpectedly raised voice. This seemed to bring her back to her senses as she rushed over to the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug and placing several kisses on her head. "I'm so sorry Glinda I didn't realise what time it was, forgive me?"

Glinda just giggled as she snuggled further into her girlfriend's arms, "of course I forgive you silly."

Elphaba smiled at that, then noticed Fiyero still standing there silently laughing to himself at his friend's forgetfulness. She turned to him, "thank you for bringing Glinda home, you didn't have to do that."

Fiyero just shook his hand and smiled, "its fine Fae don't mention it, what are friends for hey?" She smiled in return and gave him a quick hug as thanks, he pulled away and gave Glinda a quick hug as well before turning to leave the building, "hey you guys are going to the dance tonight right?"

Glinda nodded vigorously, "of course we are!"

Fiyero laughed at her excitement, "good well I guess I'll see you both later then, in costume! Yes I'm looking at you Fae, you can't get out of this one!" He heard his friend groan at his comment making him laugh more before he bade the girl's goodbye and started walking down the stairs.

Elphaba closed the door behind them as they re-entered the room, she was going to apologise again for not meeting the blonde at their usual spot, when she heard Glinda ask, "Elphie what's all this?" The blonde was pointing at the coffee table that was usually bare but now adorned two freshly gutted pumpkins, some plates, pens and two carvings knives.

"Well you see this is why I lost track of time my sweet, I was preparing this for you as a surprise," Elphaba said as she moved to stand behind the smaller girl, wrapping her arms around her waist, she asked, "I just remembered you saying you wanted to have a go at carving a pumpkin, so I thought what better time to try than today, do you like your surprise my sweet?"

Glinda squealed and turned around to fling her arms around Elphaba, "yes I love it, you are the best girlfriend ever!"

Elphaba just laughed, "I'm your only girlfriend ever."

The blonde playfully smacked her on the arm and pouted, "Oooh I take it back, you mean green thing, I compliment you and you go and brush it off." She tried to keep pretending to be upset with Elphaba but failed when she felt soft lips against her own, causing her to smile.

"I was simply stating the fact that I'm your only girlfriend, it doesn't mean I'm not the best, unless there's someone else I should know about?" Elphaba smirked and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh stop it you, of course there's no one else, now stop teasing before I change my mind about you being the best," Glinda replied, kissing away any doubt there could have been in Elphaba's mind.

They smiled when they broke away savouring the moment for a short while, before Elphaba guided Glinda to the couch with their hands entwined. "Well my sweet I suppose we had best get started, after all we have to get ready for that dance later and I've no choice but to dress up in some way or other," Elphaba said as she handed Glinda a pen to trace out her design on her pumpkin.

The blonde took the pen with thanks and laughed at her girlfriend's obvious distaste for needing to dress up, "oh Elphie, it'll be fun and you'll look amazing! But that's later, now it's carving time!" She exclaimed in an excited manner as she started drawing her idea. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh, Glinda always had that effect on her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while, as they worked on their pumpkins. It was only at the grand reveal that they spoke, Glinda had finished her carving before Elphaba and couldn't contain her excitement at showing what she had done, "Elphie you ready yet?"

"Almost darling, just this last bit then I'm, finished," Elphaba said with a smile as she carved out the last of her design.

Glinda clapped her hands together and grinned, "ready to reveal then?"

Elphaba nodded, "as ready as ever."

"Ok then, three, two, one."

They both turned their pumpkins around at the same time to show the other what they had done.

Glinda beamed in pride as she exclaimed, "look Elphie, I made a witch, with a broom and everything!" Just as she had said, Glinda had carved a witch on a broomstick, considering this was her first time carving a pumpkin she had done a brilliant job.

Elphaba smiled back, "I'm very proud of you my sweet, you've done an excellent job," she leaned in to show how proud she was with a kiss, which the blonde appreciated as she giggled in response.

Still smiling Glinda looked at Elphaba's pumpkin and asked, "Elphie, is that a cat?"

"Hmm yes it is, why do you ask?"

Grinning the blonde continued, "Oh I don't know it wouldn't have anything to do with my costume would it?"

Elphaba grinned in return and laughed at getting caught, "ok my sweet, I admit I was influenced by your beautiful appearance, but can you blame me?"

"No not really, I am after all irresistible," Glinda smirked, she did enjoy their teasing.

It seemed Elphaba did as well, as she moved over to sit next to Glinda, pulling her into her lap and kissing her fiercely, leaving them both breathless. Elphaba pulled away laughing as she heard Glinda's protesting groan, "that you are my sweet, but we must put this on hold for later, we need to get ready soon or we won't have enough time."

Glinda groaned again as she knew her girlfriend was right, she stole one last kiss before removing herself from Elphaba's lap. Once she had collected herself Glinda started going round the room looking for everything they would both need for their costumes, while Elphaba moved there pumpkins to the window sill, placing electric candles in each of them. It wouldn't be long until it was dark enough for the pumpkins to shine in the night, while their creators went out and had some fun.

* * *

><p>Elphaba looked down at her watch again and frowned, "Glinda are you nearly ready? We're going to be late if we don't get going!" her impatience was clear from her tone, and the way she was pacing up and down the room.<p>

Before Elphaba had finished speaking Glinda had entered the room from the bathroom fixing her ear rings as she walked, "oh would you stop pacing, you're going to crease your dress!" the blonde ceased Elphaba's movements by placing her hands on her girlfriends shoulders, then proceeded to smooth out any disturbances in her dress. Taking a step back to check everything was in order, Glinda nodded to herself that everything was fine.

Elphaba was dressed in a long tight fitted black dress, which stopped just above her shins, along with black high heeled boots and the hat Glinda had given her a long time ago. It didn't really go with anything the girl would normally wear, but for occasions like this it was perfect.

"Find what you were looking for?" Elphaba smirked as she watched the small girl look her up and down several times, previously glossy eyes snapped up to meet her own, accompanied by a playful grin.

"Why yes I did miss Elphaba," Glinda replied as she stepped forward placing her lips on her girlfriends in a soft kiss, smiling as she heard Elphaba laugh. She moved back shortly after and smiled when a green hand cupped her cheek, softly caressing the skin.

Elphaba playfully asked, "I'm not too sure I know what it was you were looking for my sweet, remind me?" She laughed when she was lightly pushed away by the Blonde.

"Oh Elphie you tease, we don't have time we have to go, speaking off how do I look? Can you tell what I'm supposed to be?"

Glinda was wearing a blue dress that puffed at the sleeves, it was long enough that her shoes were only just poking out from underneath the skirt. She also had a silver tiara secured into her golden hair and held in her hands a matching silver wand almost as tall as herself, at the top it spilt off into several directions forming a sort of bubble shape.

Elphaba smiled and took one of Glinda's hands in her own and kissed the knuckles, "you look positively beautiful my sweet, as always."

The blonde smiled in return and blushed at her girlfriend's words, it didn't matter how many times she told her she was beautiful, it had the same effect on her each time. "Thank you Elphie, but do you know what I'm meant to be?" She questioned and waited for an answer.

"You could be any number of things darling, my princess being one of them."

Glinda's blush intensified and she felt a familiar warmth develop in her lower stomach causing her to squirm under Elphaba's gaze. She quickly replied, "No silly, I'm supposed to be a witch, a good witch."

This caught Elphaba by surprise, and caused her to tilt her head in question, "why a good witch my sweet?"

Glad to have a distraction to her previous thoughts, Glinda smirked, "because someone needs to keep you in check Elphie, and last time I checked that was my job."

Elphaba laughed, shaking her head at how her girlfriends thought process worked. The green girl took the blondes hand in hers and pulled them towards the front door, "come on then because wicked witch wants to leave before she's late, and if good witch isn't there who knows what she'll get up to." Glinda giggled and followed along willingly with her bag over her shoulder, after all they did at least need keys to get back in later.

It didn't take them long to make their way across campus from their apartment to the dance room. It was custom that every year there was a Halloween dance that every student attended if they could, it stopped the students going out all night and risking their safety, when they could have fun and enjoy the night right on campus and weren't too far away from home.

After asking around about their friends and getting away from some of Glinda's rather chatty classmates, they found themselves making their way over to one of the large tables at the side of the room away from the dance floor, were the rest of their friendship group was, or as Avaric liked to call them 'the charmed circle'.

The boy in question spotted the two girls coming over and loudly exclaimed, "ah finally, it's about time you two showed up!"

"It's good to see you too Avaric," Elphaba sarcastically replied as both of the girls sat down at the table. Glinda sat next to Fiyero with Elphaba next to her, and Boq on Elphaba's other side, around the rest of the table Crope and Tibbett sat next to Avaric.

"Just ignore him Fae, you know how he is," Fiyero cut in before they could start off on one of their arguments.

Elphaba just waved him off, "it's fine, there will be no arguing tonight, at least not on my part," she then turned to face Avaric, "but it seems we aren't the last to arrive, where are the girls?" She looked around to try and find the familiar sight of Pfannee and Shenshen, they were never too far when Avaric was around.

Before the boy got chance to answer Crope jumped up, his mummy bandages getting caught in the chair and tugging slightly, he interjected, "oh there just getting drinks, which is what we should be doing right Tibbett?" He looked over to the smirking boy whose face was hidden beneath black and white makeup, creating the illusion of a skeleton.

Tibbett nodded and stood up, he hesitated in following Crope in favour of watching his hips sway as he walked, only after Boq cleared his throat did Tibbett remember where he was. With a wide grin on his face, he turned back to group, "we'll be back with the drinks soon, the usuals I presume girls?" The group just laughed as they watched him hurriedly catch up with Crope, a hand snaking around his waist.

"What are we gonna do with those two hey?" Fiyero joked as everyone's laughter died down.

Boq joined in and added, "you do realise we won't be seeing them for quite some time, along with our drinks."

Glinda giggled and shook her hand at them, "oh leave them alone, it's really cute to see them act like that around each other," the blonde smiled at her friends and asked, "but since it seems we have some time on our hands, why don't you enlighten us to your costume Boq, what have you come as?"

Boq couldn't help but return the smile, it had been a long time since he was crushing on the blonde and he no longer liked her in such a way, but she was still very dear to him. He lifted his arms and moved them in a very controlled motion, bending them at the joints and back, "can't you see, I'm a man of tin." True to word, Boq was dressed up as a tin man, a silver top with silver trousers accompanied silver painted hands and face.

"Ah yes I see that now, how silly of me, and I see you stuck with your scarecrow costume Fiyero."

Fiyero nodded, "well you know how they say, don't fix whats not broken and what not," he spotted Avaric trying to hide his chuckling so turned to him, "what about you hey Avaric, what are you supposed to be a big fluffy cat?"

Avaric just scoffed at him, "don't be stupid, I'm a lion," Pfannee and Shenshen chose that moment to return and sat either side of him, he put his arms around them both and smirked, "after all someone has to look after these two kittens." The girls giggled and leaned into him, they were both dressed up as cats with whiskers and tails, while Avaric had a mane surrounding his face.

While the girls fawned over Avaric and he basked in the attention, Boq cleared his throat to gain the attention of the rest of his friends, partly to stop the sarcastic comments that would surely come from Elphaba, but mostly to stop himself losing his lunch. "Uh-hmm, it has come to my attention that we are a member short," Boq turned to his green friend and asked, "Do you know if miss Nessarose will be joining us tonight?"

"I'm afraid not my dear Boq, she was not feeling well and so nanny insisted that she stay home and rest, as she didn't put up much of a fight she must be in need of it," Ephaba saw that the young man was starting to worry and so smiled reassuringly, "But I'm sure she will be fine, no need to become distressed."

Boq nodded and returned the smile, "Well be sure to let her know I wish her a swift recovery."

"The moment I see her I will relay the message."

Fiyero roughly patted his friends silver back and grinned, "Now that we've sorted that out, I suggest we get this party started and have a good time, if I'm not mistaken I can see our mischievous friends returning with the first of many rounds." Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing and could indeed see the two boys returning with their drinks, once everyone had been given the correct orders they happily slipped into a relaxed atmosphere, chatting and joking and occasionally dancing.

* * *

><p>After the night had progressed and a generous supply of alcohol had been consumed, the majority of the charmed circle found themselves slightly tipsy with lowered inhibitions, which is what lead to certain conversations starting that wouldn't normally happen due to the scary nature of their green friend.<p>

Crope slumped against Tibbett, his drink sloshing in his glass spilling onto his trouser leg, more liquid threatened to escape its confines when he thrust the glass in Elphaba's directions, "So our darling green Elphie, I was wondering, well we were wondering," he motioned between himself and Tibbett, the last of his drink depositing onto both of their shirts, "you see we have a sort of bet going on, and well we wanted to know, that is I wanted to find out if I was right…"

Elphaba normally would be very annoyed at the fact her friends were prying into her private business, but she couldn't help but laugh at the amusing sight before her, she may also be a little light headed, but she would never admit that. The raven haired girl laughed, "Crope just spit it out will you."

The boy grinned and laughed in response, unable to help himself due to the light hearted atmosphere, "Ok, ok, we were wondering out of you and Glinda, who is the more dominant?"

Elphaba almost chocked on her drink, she coughed up the liquid that threatened to go into her lungs, once she was able to breathe again she felt herself blush under the wide grins she was getting from both of the boys. "It's a good job I'm in a pleasant mood, otherwise I would have knocked both of your heads together," she replied shaking her head slightly, she wasn't angry or upset though as was evident by the small smile she gave them.

"So you'll tell us then? Come on Elphie please, I got a lot riding on this!"

The green girl found herself laughing, "Like what, I'm assuming were talking more than money and such here, more along the lines of physical attention?" she laughed still when the boys blushed and smiled sheepishly at her waiting patiently for an answer. She shook her head and took a sip of her drink, "Well if you really must know, it may come as a surprise but I can reveal that it is mostly Glinda who is more dominant."

Crope frowned and Tibbett fist pumped, causing Elphaba to burst out into laughter again. Crope shook his head, "No come on, your telling me that our innocent little blonde dainty friend, is more dominant and possessive, I'm sorry but I'll have to see it to believe it."

Elphaba just shrugged and stood up, "So be it, I'm sure this will satisfy your doubt," without giving them chance to ask more questions, she moved from the table to the dance floor and spotted where Glinda, Fiyero and Boq were happily dancing to the beat. Making sure to keep herself in the blonde's line of sight, she asked a girl dressed in a rather skimpy nurse's outfit to dance, she made sure to keep her distance but as planned the girl was having none of it, keeping the distance between them to a minimum.

It wasn't long before all went to plan and the 'nurse' found herself being dragged away from Elphaba by her hair and shoved away quite forcefully, before she had chance to argue, Glinda had slapped her.

"That's my girlfriend you're throwing yourself onto bitch! If you don't want me to get really angry you'll do yourself a favour and piss off."

The girl didn't waste time making herself scarce and disappeared into the crowd before Glinda could do anything else to her. Elphaba wasn't given chance to explain about Crope's silly dare or what she was doing, because Glinda had pressed herself against her crashing their lips together in their own heated dance. They stayed like that on the dance floor for Oz knows how long, but Elphaba wasn't complaining in the slightest she grinned into the kiss and heard Glinda growl as a result.

The blonde pulled back after what seemed like a lifetime and huskily stated, "Miss Elphaba you are mine and no one else's, you would do well not to forget that."

Elphaba smiled causing Glinda to smile as well, "I wouldn't dream of it my sweet, I belong only to you, for it is you who has stolen my heart," she leaned down and offered a kiss to seal her words, "I love you my sweet."

Glinda grinned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "and I love you my Elphie, happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," Elphaba pulled Glinda close, her hands on the blondes waist, and melded their lips together in a sweet passionate kiss, it seemed dances weren't so bad after all.


End file.
